Poison and Wine
by Brucasalways96
Summary: Elizabeth was Damon and Stefan's best friend. When Elizabeth disappeared, the Salvatore brothers were crushed. They were left wondering if she died, and one even heartbroken. What happens when she shows back up to Mystic Falls? And what happens when the feelings for her resurface for one of the brothers? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story is a little different for me. I've never done a Vampire Diaries one before. I usually just stick with my usual comfy Supernatural gang, but I'm a HUGE TVD fan (and a new found Damon fan! So exciting!) So I figured, eh, why not! So just let me know what you think! Thanks guys(; **

**And before I forget, I sadly do not own anyone or anything from Vampire Diaries... Just Elizabeth):**

The town was different. Well obviously the addition of all the new buildings and such, but it was more than that. The vibe of the small town was off. Whatever it was, she couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Hi. I'm here for my schedule for tomorrow." Her soft, blonde, beach curls bounced down to the bottom of her waist as she walked up to the front desk. She had on black pumps, a pair of jeans, a red top, and a tan leather jacket.  
"Name please."  
"Elizabeth Marino."  
The older women looked up from behind the desk and just stared.  
"Can I help you?" Elizabeth snapped  
"No. no." she looked back down and clicked away on the computer until she looked up with a smile and handed Elizabeth her schedule.  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks." And with that he turned to leave the office  
"Hope you enjoy the school!" She yelled after her  
"Oh don't worry. I plan on it."  
"OH! Oh I'm sorry!" A small, slender blonde exclaimed as she ran right into her.  
"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth smiled  
"I haven't seen you around before."  
"Yeah. I start tomorrow."  
"Oh. That's cool. Where are you from?"  
"I move around a bunch." Elizabeth smiled  
"What about your family?"  
"They're all passed." She said  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm so dumb for even bringing it up!"  
"Don't worry about it. They've been gone for awhile now."  
"So you're on your own?"  
"Just me, myself, and I." She proudly stated  
"We'll you should come hangout with me and some if my friends tonight around 3 at the Grill!"  
"I don't know."  
"Come on! It'll be fun."  
"Alright. I'll meet you there."  
"It's real easy to find."  
"I'm sure I'll manage." Elizabeth smiled  
"Okay, we'll I really gotta go to last period, Mr. Saltzman will kill me! But I'll see you later!" she turned to run away  
"Oh!" She stopped and turned around, "I'm Caroline by the way!"  
"Elizabeth." She waved  
"See ya later!"  
Walking down the hall, she heard a man say,  
"Caroline, how nice of you to join us today." He paused, "You have any idea where Mr. Salvatore is  
today?"  
So the Salvatore's were in fact in Mystic Falls. The smile spread across Elizabeth's face as she walked down the hall and back to her apartment  
The time flew by and soon enough she was walking into the Grill.  
"Hey! You made it!" Caroline screeched as they both walked inside  
"I told you I would." She smiled  
"We'll come on then! I have people waiting to meet you!"  
"I have someone I want you all to meet." Caroline stepped aside and let her friends see her new friend "Everyone this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is everyone."  
"Hi everyone." She giggled  
"Where's Stefan and Elena?" Caroline asked  
"They stayed back at our place."  
"We'll she's a party pooper." She frowned  
"Hey. Um, I actually forgot, I still have a ton of unpacking to do."  
"Ugh, not you too!"  
"I'm sorry! We can do this another day!" She paused, "But hey, quick question. Is the old boarding house still down the road?"  
"Yeah, why?" Caroline asked, a little suspicious  
"My parents stayed there once while passing through. Showed me some pictures once, and I just wanted to know if it's still there."  
"Yeah, it's still there. People live in it now though. But if you go near there, just be careful.  
"Why?"  
"There's been a lot of... deaths." She stopped, thinking if what to say, "Animal attacks." She finished quickly  
"Ohh. Thanks. And nice to meet you everyone!"  
Caroline was growing on her. Like a bad tv show you just can't help but love. Elizabeth turned to head to the boarding house, and on the way she heard one of the girls start talking  
"Something seems off with her Care. Did you feel that?"  
"Bonnie, she's new. She's just got the 'new girl' vibe going on. Don't be so paranoid. Not everyone in this town wants to kill us."  
As she pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house, Elizabeth quickly found that no one else was there so she let herself inside. Pouring herself a drink, she sat on the couch, crossing her legs and leaning back, just taking in the appearance if the old house. She wasn't inside for more than 5 minutes before the door opened and a man came walking through  
"I like what you've done with the place. Very 'Old Europe.'" She smiled  
He stood in the doorway, mouth hung open and eyes wide  
"Elizabeth?" He finally choked out  
"Hey Dee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth's POV  
**

The silence that followed my introduction was getting a little awkward, so I cut in  
"Surprise."  
"That's an understatement." He whispered, just barely loud enough for me to hear, and that said a lot, "What are you doing here?"  
"What? I can't come see a couple old friends?" I said, standing up to face Damon  
"No. Not after 150 years you can't.  
We both stood there for what seemed like years before I spoke again  
"We'll are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna come give me a hug?" I held open my arms and with his lightening speed, he flew across the room and lifted me into a bear hug.  
We stayed like that for a long time before he put me back on the ground, still keeping me in tight a hug  
"Okay Dee, I know you missed me, but you know how I am with all this touchy-feely shit." But before I could let out a laugh, he flung me, with his full strength, into a wall  
"Ouch." I said standing back upright and fixing my clothes  
"That didn't hurt and you know it."  
"In here it did." I said sarcastically while patting my heart  
"For years we thought you were dead! Were you really just being a stuck up bitch and sitting around watching us ran around like a bunch of idiots?!"  
"I thought it was better for you to not have me around. Give you a chance at the normal life you deserved. But I guess Katherine saw to it that that didn't happen." I paused, "I was protecting you both."  
"You know that we didn't think of you holding us back. You or Katherine."  
"That's because you loved Katherine." I simply stated  
"I LOVED YOU ELL!"  
This conversation was taking a turn for a road I was not ready to go down just yet, so I had to quickly change the topic  
"I take it you are aware of your little puppy infestation."  
"Well."  
"Good. I could smell the damn thing I soon as I stepped into the Grill. God, I hate them."  
"When did you get here Elizabeth?" He got back on topic; seeming a little annoyed I was standing in front of him  
"Uh, last night. Got a place down the road." I stated happily  
"So you plan on staying this time?" He spat  
"Well it seems I've made a new friend. Caroline? I think her name is. Very bubbly... On the verge of annoying. Typical high schooler."  
"Well look at you. Just blending right in aren't ya."

**Mystic Falls 1864:  
**_ "Good afternoon Mr. Salvatore."__**  
**__"Good afternoon Pearl."__**  
**__"Did you need anything?"__**  
**__"Oh yes. My father had a list of things sent down last evening. I believe it should be ready now."  
"Oh yes, of course. One moment." Pearl scurried into the back room and he turned to the other women in the store  
"Well I see we are blending in quiet well, aren't we?"  
She replied with a small laugh,  
"You know how much trouble I would get in if anyone in this town ever found out about me Mr. Salvatore."  
He moved closer to Elizabeth checking to make sure no one was able to see them, before whispering in her ear  
"I miss you Ell. Come see me to tonight."  
"Here you are Damon. Make sure to tell your father I say hello." Pearl re-emerged from the back room and Damon quickly moved away from Elizabeth  
"Absolutely Pearl." He paused and turned to Elizabeth, "I will be seeing you Miss Perrie."  
"Don't you always Mr. Salvatore." Her smile glowed and she turned back to the store_

"Don't you think you're a little old to be in high school." He snapped me out of my memory, "You know, you've never actually told me how old you really are."  
"Damon Salvatore, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not polite to ask a women her age?" I smirked  
"I wouldn't know. Don't remember."  
"That's a story for another time, Damon." I said, slowly getting up from the couch  
"So I'll be seeing you? Or are you going to run off again?" He rolled his eyes  
"Don't you always Mr. Salvatore?"  
He smiled, remembering that night so long ago  
"Relax Damon." I said over my shoulder as I turned towards the door, "I'm just going to get something from my place. Maybe get a bite to eat." I winked before stopping at his voice  
"Did you ever miss me?"  
I sighed, knowing this question would eventually come up  
"One sec." I held up my finger and ran out to my car and came back a second later with an envelope in hand,  
"Here. I think this will answer that." I quickly handed him the envelope before running out of the boarding house


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon's POV**

I felt like my head was going to explode. And trust me, that doesn't happen very often. I had been searching for Elle for years, and coming up with nothing. When she didn't want to be found, there was no one in the world that could find her. Seeing how she said she planned on sticking around, I figured there maybe a person or two who should know  
I pulled out my phone and dialed  
"How is dear old Stefan this fine afternoon."  
"Damon. What do you want?" Stefan sighed, clearly in the middle of something and not in the mood  
"We've got company brother."  
I could hear him drop something  
"What? Who?"  
"I'll give you three hints. You ready?" I paused. Not getting a response, I started again, "She's a vampire. Older than all of us... Including Katherine.. And she disappeared about 150 years ago."  
There was no sounds  
"Any guesses? Go on. I'll give you a minute."  
"Elizabeth." He finally sighed  
"Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner."  
"She's back?"  
"I'm not lying dude. But I'm not having this conversation over the phone."  
"I'll be over in 5 minutes."  
Waiting for Stefan to get back to the boarding house, I opened at the old envelope Ell had left me and found a letter from around a month after she left.

_My Dearest Damon, _

_I hope you are doing well. I miss you so much. I thought I would use this letter to try and explain some things to you. Even though I know you will never forgive me for what I have done. I knew that there was a choice I had to make and I knew you wouldn't understand. I either stayed with you or I got both of us killed. And I wouldn't let you die because of me. As soon as I left, my heart broke, so please, please know that this choice was not an easy one to make. My heart will always hurt because of what I had to do, but I have all of eternity to heal. I know you have a bright future up ahead and I have faith that you will be extraordinary at whatever you decide to do with your life. If you getting to that bright future means me having to leave, and stay away, then so be it. I want you to be happy. I will try and find you again one day, to try and explain all of this in person. But you need to still know that no matter what happens. No matter who either of us meet along our journeys, that I will love you until the end of time Damon Salvatore. Take care of yourself_

_Yours always,_

_Elizabeth Gianna Marino_

I just stared at the letter until a voice brought me out of my trance  
"What's that?"  
"Just trash." I threw the letter on the couch  
"Doesn't look like 'just trash.'"  
"Drop it dude."  
It was quiet for a minute before Stefan spoke again  
"So you're sure it's her? That it's Elizabeth? I mean, we haven't seen her in years and there's alwa-"  
"It's her, Stefan." I said in a serious, conversation ending, tone  
"So what do we do?" He asked quietly and my head snapped up  
"We? No no no Stefan. She's on her own. I'm not looking after her. That job was deleted off my résumé a loooong time ago. I'm not gonna go risk my life for a lying skank, and I'm not watching her every move. That bitch is on her own out there." I stated as I poured myself a glass of bourbon  
He didn't say anything, but I could feel the change in the air behind me  
"Hey Ell." Stefan whispered, only loud enough for a vampire to catch  
"Hi Stef."  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" He continued to ask her questions  
"We'll, I was going to drop this off, but I wouldn't want to junk up your place with my trash. So, just  
forget it. I'll see you around."  
"What? running so soon? Oh. I forgot, it's your favorite thing to do. But I don't know about seeing us around Elizabeth. Your attendance is a little touchy. We probably won't see you for another century and a half." I spat, my back still towards her  
There wasn't a word spoken for five minutes before I turned to face her. And when I did, my eyes widened. How did I not notice it before? Her bright, neon green eyes had lost all of the life, and joy they had held since the day I met her, and were now just a dull, dark green. There were fresh tear tracks down each of her cheeks but she made no effort to wipe them away  
"You know, this whole melodramatic 'I-ran-away-but-now-I'm-back-and-expect-you-to-love-me-again' act is getting real old, real fast Ell." I said, a small part of me regretting it as I saw her flinch  
"I don't expect you to love me. Or even like me. I don't even expect you to understand why I did what I did."  
"Good. Because I don't."  
She nodded  
"Then why are you here?" I asked  
She whispered so low that I could barley catch it, "I'm so sorry." And before I could blink, she was gone  
"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Stefan spoke up  
"Life's harsh Stefan. Get over it."  
"She didn't look good Damon. Something's wrong with her."  
"You mean besides mentally?"  
"Damon. I'm serious. Didn't you look at her?"  
I spun quickly around to face my brother  
"Of course I looked at her!"  
"So you saw her eyes." It wasn't a question  
"Yes, Stefan, I saw her eyes." I stopped, knowing where he was going with this, "Well go on. I know you're just dying to go work your Dr. Phil magic on her and find out what's wrong."  
"Do you wann-"  
"Does it look like I want to talk to her?"  
"Well I'll be back."

**Elizabeth's POV**

I got back to my apartment and I looked like a mess. The died tear tracks were now covered with fresh ones and my make-up was running down my face. I had heard everything Damon said. I always knew he wouldn't be happy with me when I came back, but I never imagined he would think that. He really did hate me. Not that I blame him, I mean, what I did was awful. I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely recognized the sweet smell or cologne coming from my kitchen.  
"You don't have to hide Stefan. I know you're there."  
He slowly made his way out from behind the wall  
"What are you doing here Stefan?" I asked, frantically rubbing my cheeks  
"What's up with you Ellie?"  
"What? I can't come home to see my two best friends?"  
"Like Damon said, not after a century and a half. What's going on Ell?"  
"I just wanted to see you guys. That's exactly why I'm here. I haven't seen you in forever." I tried again  
"That's your fault Elizabeth. Not ours." He stopped and sighed, "Ellie, What's wrong? And don't give me some bullshit answer because I know when you're lying."  
I didn't say anything. I knew it was true. Stefan had always known when I wasn't being truthful. It was like he had a weird sixth sense for it. I took a deep breath before speaking again,  
"I am really here to see you both." He gave me a disapproving looking, "But not just because I missed you. Which I really did. I came to see you guys because it's the last time I'll get the chance to."  
"What are you talking about? Look, I know Damon's mad right now, but he'll get over it. We have eternity Ell, you'll see us again."  
"No... I won't."  
"Wanna stop being so cryptic then?"  
"I'm dying Stefan. For good this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stefan's POV**

"You're what?"  
"You heard me Stefan. Please, please don't make me say it again."  
This wasn't right. I just found my best friend again after 150 years and she's telling me she's dying? No.  
"How? I mean you're not staked. You don't have a wolf bite." I paused, "Do you?"  
"No Stefan. But it's a long story. One I would prefer not to get into right now." She sighed  
Then it hit me,  
"That's why Damon acting this way, isn't it?"  
She said nothing, just looked down at the ground,  
"He doesn't know." She said, barely audible  
"He doesn't know?! How could you not tell him?!"  
"I know what it would do to him." She said, looking back up with fresh tears in her eyes  
"Do to who?"  
We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't hear Damon walk in. He was leaning against the doorframe.  
"No one." Ell said quickly  
"Elizabeth."  
"No."  
"He deserves to know."  
"Stefan. Drop it."  
"Deserves to know what." Damon asked from the sidelines of our argument, moving from the doorway  
so he was right next to both of us  
"Nothing!" She yelled  
"Ell. If you don't, I will."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I will and you know it."  
"Will someone please tell me what the Hell is going on?" Damon finally yelled  
"Elizabeth has something to tell you." I finally turned to my brother  
"Stefan. Please don't do this."  
"I swear to god if someone doesn't start talking-" he started, a look of concern in his eyes, before Ell cut him off  
"I'm dying Damon." She paused, "I came back to see you and Stefan because I'm dying."  
He had the same expression I had.  
"No you're not." He laughed, "I don't see a stake. Or a bite."  
"I am Dee."  
"How then?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Well, it's a good thing we've got eternity." He moved to the couch  
"Not really" she whispered, "To sum it up, I did some things that pissed off a very powerful witch, and  
she gave me a year."  
"What things?" The concern came back to Damon's eyes  
"I take it you know Klaus?" Damon and I both nodded and she continued, "Well I had to do some things for him."  
"Why?" I pressed  
"What things?" Damon repeated  
"I had to help him with some stuff. Just leave it at that."  
"Why did you help him?!" Damon yelled as he got up from the couch  
She didn't say anything  
"Ell."  
"He said he would kill you both. He had the vampires watching you, Damon. They were ready, all in place. Ready to kill you if I didn't help him. And I couldn't take that chance. Not with you two. So I went with him." She shrugged  
"I still don't understand. How are you dying?"  
"I don't know. She just said I have a year to right my wrongs. So that's what I'm doing. Now, no more questions. I just wanted to say goodbye."  
"You can't expect to tell u that and have us not try to help you." I said  
"I don't expect anything from you. And I don't expect either of you to go in harm's way for me."  
Damon moved so he was standing right in front of Ell,  
"I will not let you die. You got it?"  
"Damon.." she warned  
"You got it?" He said again in a warning tone  
She nodded before looking out the window, when suddenly her phone buzzed  
"_Hey! I thought you could drop by my place. A couple of my friends are here and I'd love it if you met them!"_  
"I-uh- I gotta go."  
"Who was that?"  
"Caroline. She wants to hangout."  
"Ell, don't you think there's more importa-"  
"I want to live while I'm still here Stefan. I'm just going to Caroline's house. Besides, I'm older than you, shouldn't I be telling you to stay out trouble?" She laughed  
"You never told us ho-"  
"Another time Stef!" She said as she ran out of her apartment.  
"What the Hell just happened?" Damon sighed as a thought hit me like a train  
"Elena."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have another vamp in town."  
"No. Elena is at Caroline's place. Ell, she's-"  
"She's going to think its Katherine. And we both know how she feels about Katherine."  
The brothers used their supernatural speed to get to Caroline's

**Elizabeth's POV**

"I pulled up to Caroline's house not too long after she texted me.**  
**"Hey Elizabeth!"**  
**"Jeez, you make me sound old. Call me Ell, but my friends call me Ellie." I smiled**  
**"We'll, Ellie, come in. What are you waiting for? I want you to meet my friends!" She said as I stepped inside, suddenly a short caramel skinned girl appeared in the doorway and whispered in Caroline's ear, thinking I couldn't hear.**  
**"Care. Are your crazy! You just invited her in! What if she's a vampire."**  
**"Oh." She sighed, "Dammit."**  
**"Everything okay?" I played dumb**  
**"Uh, yeah, just thought I'd go get you a drink." The girl called Bonnie said as she left the room**  
**"Sorry about her. She's uh-"**  
**"Don't worry about it."**  
**"Hey Care, where is th-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before I used my speed, grabbed her by her throat and shoved her up against the wall, baring my fangs**  
**"What the Hell?!" Caroline got over to me in record time. I knew it. She was a vampire. **  
**"You dumb little whore. Showing your face back in Mystic Falls after what you've done. Big mistake. I should rip your heart out right now." I growled at Katherine**  
**"She's not Katherine! Her name is Elena Gilbert!" Caroline screamed**  
**"That can't be true. She looks just like her." I growled**  
**"She's her doppelgänger! She's human, and she can't breathe!" Caroline yelled**  
**I cocked my head to the side, finally hearing the heartbeat I missed because of my rage.  
"Oops." I shrugged, and as soon as I put Elena down, a small fire started in my head and I grabbed my temples  
"You should probably stop doing that. She's a lot older than you and trust me when I say she won't think twice about ripping you little heart out, judgy." Damon said as he appeared in the doorway and I stood back up, ready to pounce at her as soon as the pain stopped. Before I got the chance to jump her, Damon held me back.  
"You're lucky I'm tired, or you'd be on the floor right now." I growled at him  
Stefan was standing with Elena, checking her over for any wounds before turning to look at me. It was pretty obvious that he was dating this girl, which irritated the crap out of me just for the simple fact that she looked like Katherine.  
"Don't look at me like that. With those judgey little eyes. You should have warned me. You know how I feel about Katherine. What did you expect?" I asked simply  
"Who the Hell are you?" Caroline asked, baring her fangs  
"Oh put those away before you hurt yourself sweetie." I said walking into her living room, feeling everyone follow me into the room  
"Who are you?" Elena whispered  
"Was I never mentioned before? How hurtful guys." I looked at Stefan and Damon, "Well, I'm Elizabeth." I said as I sat down on the couch, "Nice to meet you."

_**So in the next chapter, I'll be revealing some stuff that Elizabeth did in her past and how old she is! Review or message me how old you think she is! Thanks for reading!(: ~Sarah**_


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you guys like friends or something?" Caroline asked as we all got settled in her living room  
"Or something." I smirked  
"Why are you here? And why did you attack Elena?" Bonnie finally whispered, clearly uneasy by the fact that there was another vampire in town  
"Ahh! She speaks!" I smiled, "I'm here to see some old friends. And I attacked Elena navies I thought she was Katherine." I turned to face the doppelgänger, who was tucked neatly under Stefan's arm. I could clearly tell they were together, so Stefan and I would be having a chat later, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I just am really, really not a huge fan of Katherine."  
"It's okay. I'm fine. Someone should have warned you before." She looked to Damon and I smirked, "but if you don't mind me asking, what did she do to have you hate her that much?"  
"Well she did something's to two very important people to me. And that pissed me off. And about a year ago, the bitch sold me out to Klaus."  
"Wait. Back up. Why did Klaus want you in the first place?" Damon questioned  
"Well, quite some time ago, when I was a small, delicate human, Klaus was in love with me. So he changed me."  
"What?!" Damon and Stefan sad together at the bit of information I had never mentioned  
"Yes, shocking. I know. I hated him for what he did to me. I never wanted it."  
"You knew why he was?" Caroline asked  
"Yes. And I knew he loved me. But I didn't love him. And he knew that. But he thought becoming like him would change that." I paused, "it didn't. So I left him. It's really a basic story. Boys loves girl. Girl doesn't love boy. Boy turns said girl into vampire, she leaves, he spends years looking for her before giving up. Yada yada yada, years later boy finds out girl is still alive and close by and wants revenge." I finished  
"Hold on.. You said 'quite some time ago.' How old are you?" Bonnie asked, warming up to me  
I smiled at the fact that I was the only who truly knew my age. Not Damon, Stefan, not even Klaus  
"That's for me know and you to dot dot dot."  
The room got quiet before Elena spoke up,  
"If you're just passing through, why did you get an apartment?"  
"Or sign up for school?"  
"Well, this is the last stop on the 'Farewell Tour.' So I figured it'd be an okay place to stop."  
"Farewell Tour?"  
"Yeah." I looked down, "I have about 4 months left." They gave me weird looks, so I explained to them exactly what I told Damon and Stefan  
We all sat around talking about little odd and end topics, everyone warming up to me being here, until Bonnie looked at Elena  
"Well, I should be going, and you're my ride, so.."  
"Yeah. Yeah." She stood up and kissed Stefan before he ran out and she walked over to me  
"Ellie, we're going to help you."  
"You don't even know me. Why would risk everything for me?"  
"Because you're our friend." Caroline smiled  
"And we're not going to let you die." Bonnie added  
"Just an hour ago, you ready to kill me." I laughed  
"Well things change." She smiled  
I smiled,  
"Thank you guys." I looked at Elena, "Again, I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay Ellie. Really." She paused, "I'll see you both at school tomorrow." She waved as her and Bonnie left  
"You're our friend! We will not let you die! Oh happy day Ell! You fit in again!" Damon joked  
"Damon, shut up! Or go get a drink. Or better yet... LEAVE!" Caroline yelled as she threw a pillow at him  
"I like the drink idea much better Barbie." As he ran into the kitchen  
"Ugh! I hate him. He just so damn cocky!" She grunted  
"Well that's Damon for ya. You just have to learn to press the right buttons." I sighed, "He's been like that since the day I met him.  
"And when was that?"  
"I met Damon when he was 19 and still human" I smiled, knowing a memory was coming on

_**MYSTIC FALLS 1861**_

_"Mister Salvatore, you're new house guest is about to arrive." Annie, one of the Salvatore's house keepers, said through his door  
"Alright Annie. Thank you." He said as he opened the door and walked down the main staircase  
"Her name is Elizabeth Marino."  
"Why is she staying here?"  
"Her whole family has passed. She met your father in town while passing through and he offered her a place to stay." Annie filled Damon in before their guest arrived  
"Ah, father and his oh so kind judgement. This is the third woman to be staying here Annie."  
"Yes, but this one is different Mister Salvatore. She is very young. Around your age in fact." He smiled at Damon, "Very beautiful as well."  
Just as their conversation was ending, a horse drawn carriage pulled up in front of the two. As the servant opened the door, Damon's eyes widened, now understanding what Annie had meant by 'very beautiful.' A very petite girl, only about 5'3, stepped out of the carriage. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, to the end of her small waist, in perfect ringlets. She was wearing a soft blue pleated dress with a cream bow on her waist. Her bright neon green doe-eyes looked up at him as she smiled and curtsied  
"Nice to meet you Mister Salvatore. Your father has told me very much about you."  
"The pleasure is all mine Miss Marino." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on top  
"Please call me Elizabeth."  
"Well Elizabeth, let me show you to your room."  
After showing Elizabeth his home and the land, Damon and Elizabeth were now sitting outside on a bench in the garden  
"It is very beautiful here." She smiled  
"As are you."  
"You know, your father had warned me about you." She said, avoiding his comment as her cheeks turned a deep pink  
"Did he?"  
"Yes. He said you had quite a temper." She giggled softly  
"Really?" He said, balling his fists in his lap, hating how the new girl had already formed an opinion of him  
Elizabeth saw this and immediately and touched his arm, "I do not believe a word of it Damon. You have a kind heart. I can feel that about you."  
"You just met me, how can you say that?"  
"Because, you have been too kind to me, a stranger, to have a bad temper." She smiled  
Damon felt a wave of calmness hit him. It was like her smile made his whole body relax_. _He smiled back at her before standing up, looking at the now setting sun  
_"_We should be getting back. It's getting dark. There are things lurking in the dark you know." He smirked as he gently pulled her up from the bench  
"Oh, I am not scared of what is in the dark Damon. There are worse things during the day."  
"Is that so?" he laughed as they walked back to the house_

--

_**Present day**_

"Did he find out about you soon after that?" Caroline asked  
"About 6 months after that." Damon said as he re-entered the room, glass of bourbon in hand  
"And you were okay with it?"  
"By that time, I was already in love with her." He stated  
The look on Caroline's face was priceless,  
"Wait.. you two were- you LOVED each other?"  
"For a very long time. I lived with him for almost 2 ½ years." She looked to Damon and then down to her lap, "But then I did something that he still hasn't forgiven me for. Not that I blame him."  
"What did you do?"  
"She left without telling me. Me and Stefan looked for her everywhere. We thought she was dead." He got up and left the house  
"You left him? Why?"  
"It's a very long story on my behalf that I really would like not to get into tonight. I have accepted the fact that Damon hates me. I wish every day that I didn't leave him. But I had to. He had no other choice."  
"Wait, he didn't have a choice? Why?" Caroline asked again, on the edge of her seat now  
"His father knew what I was. He found me the night before I left."  
"Well don't just stop there! What did he say?"  
"He told me that if I didn't leave Mystic Falls, that he would kill me."  
"Well duh."  
"And then he would kill Damon. Just because he was in love with me."

_****_


End file.
